13 Shades of Smythe
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: Sebastian wants Kurt, but Kurt is still upset with him for his misdoings, so he presents Kurt with his List of all the guys he had fooled around with, which includes almost all of Kurt's friends. 12 slash drabbles of Sebastian messing with one guy after another, up until #13 where he and Kurt get it on. Kurtbastian
1. Opening

_**A/N**_: Okay, _Fifty Shades of Glee_ wasn't panning out too well, so I knocked it down to just Sebastian telling Kurt about having sex with every Glee guy just so he can bed Kurt.

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Hummel." Sebastian continued to follow Kurt.

"Just because I broke up with Blaine does not mean I'm going to have sex with you," Kurt huffed. "I still hate you."

"That's why we call it hate sex," Sebastian offered. "Okay, stop, just stop walking. Listen to me, Hummel, okay?" Kurt halted and crossed his arms, glaring at the brunet. "I'm not the nicest guy. Trust me; I'm well aware, but I'm good in bed and there are so many people who can vouch for me. You need sex, Hummel, and I am offering myself to you."

"And I am declining your offer," Kurt said, proceeding to leave.

"Do you want to hear the testimonies of those I slept with? I'm sure you know most of them." Sebastian produced a list from his pocket. Kurt snatched it from his hand and scanned it.

"Artie?! Blaine?! Sam?! What the hell is this? Did you fuck every single one of my friends?"

"There are twelve names on that list. I am absolutely dying to put Kurt Hummel on there as number thirteen. Sit down, Kurt, and listen to what they have said about me in bed."


	2. 1: Blaine

"Sebastian, why are you in my room at three in the morning?" Blaine demanded, flicking on his lamp to find the smirking brunet sitting on his bed.

"I was lonely and I needed a friend," Sebastian replied, putting on a hangdog expression. Blaine's eyes softened as he moved next to Sebastian, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Did something happen?"

"Not yet." Sebastian proceeded to nuzzle Blaine's neck, making the shorter boy gasp in surprise, then desire. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please do," Blaine whispered.

"Okay, since when do you want me to kiss you?" Sebastian asked while mashing lips with Blaine.

"Kurt's cheating on me," Blaine said softly.

* * *

"They were innocent texts!" Kurt exclaimed, glaring at Sebastian.

"His words, not mine," Sebastian replied, putting his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"Who with? I may have slept with him," Sebastian said.

"Some guy named Chandler," Blaine replied.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, shouts when he gets excited?" Blaine looked at Sebastian as if he were a mind-reader. "Yep, I bedded him a few weeks ago. He wouldn't shut up. I had to gag him so I could concentrate."

* * *

"Gross," Kurt mumbled.

"Will you let me tell the story?" Sebastian was impatient.

"Fine…"

* * *

"Seb? Can you…can you suck me off?" Blaine whispered.

"It'd be my pleasure," Sebastian agreed, trailing kisses down Blaine's bare chest. He pulled down Blaine's pajama pants and began stroking his member which was already getting hard. Sebastian wrapped his mouth around Blaine's dick, making the boy groan erotically.

"Fuck me?" Blaine panted, bending over his desk. Sebastian smirked and began to inset himself into Blaine…

* * *

"Okay, I get it!" Kurt interrupted. "You fucked Blaine until the sun rose, that's all great."

"So will you sleep with me?" Sebastian asked, putting on a puppy dog look.

"You wish, Smythe, just keep on wishing," Kurt huffed.

"Okay, then let me tell you about sucking off the guy in the wheelchair." Kurt paled.


	3. 2: Artie

"You fooled around with _Artie_?" Kurt demanded, grabbing Sebastian by the lapels of his jacket.

"He agreed to it," Sebastian said, unfazed by Kurt manhandling him. "You can be this rough with me tonight."

"You're nauseating," Kurt grumbled, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

"Hey, wheelchair," a voice called out. Artie looked up to see Sebastian Smythe walking over to him.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Artie asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I'm just here to talk," Sebastian said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Talk about what? We have nothing to talk about unless you want to apologize for nearly blinding Blaine, in which case you should be talking to him," Artie replied. He turned to roll away when Sebastian grabbed the handles and pulled him back.

"Hold on, Wheelie. I just want to have a little fun."

"I'd sooner pilot myself off a cliff than 'have fun' with you," Artie snapped. Sebastian grinned, took control of Artie's wheelchair, and steered him into the school. "Let go of me," he said to no avail. Sebastian stopped in the middle of the choir room and put down the parking brake; he pulled a small piece of rope from his back pocket and tied Artie's hands in front of him.

"Sebastian, I'm not messing around. Untie me," Artie demanded, but Sebastian was occupied with taking off his jeans. "What are you doing?"

"This is my kind of fun, you sucking me off." Sebastian raised an eyebrow cockily and pulled the smaller boy towards himself.

"No. I don't swing that way," Artie claimed, turning his head to avoid looking at Sebastian.

"Come on, Abrams, you know you want to," Sebastian purred, running his tongue over his lips hungrily.

"Fuck you," Artie retorted. Sebastian lifted Artie out of his chair and laid him down on the floor. "What are you doing now, you sick pervert?" Sebastian settled himself on Artie's chest and smirked. He leaned in and kissed Artie lightly on the lips. Artie took a deep breath and looked up into the taller boy's green eyes and saw lust, taking that moment to decide to give in if he was going to get out of it at all.

Sebastian untied his hands and Artie slipped one hand behind Sebastian onto his butt. The other hand slowly stroked Sebastian's erect penis, making the boy groan in pleasure. Artie took one hand from behind and went to Sebastian's hair, lowering his face down to kiss him.

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure," Sebastian replied, putting a hand to Artie's cheek and kissing him again. Once sitting upright, he smiled, this time a genuine one. "You like me, don't you?"

Artie shrugged and bit his lip nervously. "Maybe a little bit." Artie felt a little pang of excitement as Sebastian took his shirt off.

"I feel it, Artie. Your erection and it's sticking right up into my ass," Sebastian said.

"I think I just pre-came," Artie said softly. Sebastian winked and moved down so he was on the floor next to Artie; his lips a few inches from Artie's penis. "Please," Artie moaned, leaning his head back. He felt the greatest sensation just then: Sebastian's warm mouth all over his erection.

"I'm going to do your balls now," Sebastian whispered. Artie's eye twitched as Sebastian's teeth nipped at his testicles.

"Holy fucking shit." Artie couldn't even fathom the last time he'd felt this way. Sebastian was his first gay kiss, and the first guy to suck his dick. Brittany had done her share when they dated but this felt heavenly.

"You know, normally I'd ask for reciprocation, but this is too much fun," Sebastian said, stroking Artie's hip. "Do you want to get fucked up against the piano?"

"Maybe next time," Artie replied, blushing.

* * *

"You sicko," Kurt accused, shooting death glares at Sebastian.

"Like I said, he agreed to it."

"When the hell did you go to McKinley?" Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"What do you think I was doing after you and your losers sang _Black or White_?"

"Oh my Gaga!"


	4. 3: Rory

_**A/N**_: Leave a review? Who do you want to get fucked by Sebastian? I'm having so much fun writing these.

* * *

"You know, Hummel, Irish boys have huge cocks," Sebastian mused, scanning his list. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Not Rory?" Sebastian nodded. "He's innocent; he shouldn't be subjected to your filthy AIDS-ridden self!"

"Like Wheelchair, he agreed to it."

* * *

Rory was walking down the hallway after school when he was slammed into a locker.

"Go back to Mexico, faggot," a hockey player sneered, high-fiving his friend as they passed. The boy sighed and picked himself up.

"You okay?" A voice asked. Rory looked up to see a green-eyed brunet offering his hand.

"I'm fine, thanks," Rory mumbled, accepting the gesture.

"Do you want to come over? You can tell me anything," the boy offered. Rory seemed to ponder this and nodded. "Come on, I'll show you my car."

* * *

"You manipulative bastard," Kurt scoffed.

"Hummel, do you want me to shut you up so I can tell the damn story?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll be quiet." Kurt noted Sebastian's menacing glare.

* * *

"There's this girl, she said she'd give me her pot o' gold, if you know what I mean," Rory was saying. Sebastian nodded. _Any girl who would turn this boy down_, he thought, _should be given a dick._ He placed his hand on Rory's leg and stroked his thigh. Rory looked down and back up at Sebastian, who winked.

"I'm not gay," he whispered.

"There's a thing called bisexuality," Sebastian quipped. "At some point in your life, you're going to have a gay thought, so might as well get it over with now." Rory blushed and guided Sebastian's hand to his crotch.

* * *

"Pardon me, but you…you filthy son of a bitch, why must you be a predator to a naïve exchange student?"

"Come on, Hummel, he liked it," Sebastian reasoned.

"I should do the world a favor and castrate you," Kurt grumbled.

"It doesn't help the fact that I fucked almost every guy you know," Sebastian smirked. Kurt looked at him as if he'd like nothing better than to use shears to cut off his dick.

* * *

Sebastian was behind Rory, who was splayed out on Sebastian's bed. He spit in his hand and rubbed his cock before putting it in Rory's backside, making the boy squeak in surprise.

"Is t-that how it f-feels the f-f-first time?" Rory stammered between groans.

"Depends on how strong you are," Sebastian replied, thrusting gently.

"Do it harder," Rory begged. Sebastian complied and pushing himself completely into Rory, who gasped. "Harder, Seb, harder."

"Will do," he said and began thrusting faster and faster.

* * *

"That's enough! I don't need to hear any more of your fake Irish accent," Kurt said, running a hand over his face. "Who did you attack next?"

"Well, there's the three-way I had with Nick and Jeff…"

"Three-way?!"


	5. 4: Niff

"Three-way?!"

"Yes, Hummel, the only way I was going to bed either one of them was to have a three-way," Sebastian said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt asked the heavens above.

* * *

"Go away, Seb," Nick snapped, dragging Jeff after him. "Neither of us wants to have sex with you. You're probably filled with every disease in the book."

"Nicky…"

"No way, Jeff. I don't care how bland our sex life is. I will not let myself or you have sex with Sebastian," Nick said.

"Nicky, stop," Jeff said, pulling his hand away from his boyfriend. "We haven't had sex in over a month. We need some kind of spark. Maybe Sebastian can help us."

"I do have one idea." Sebastian pretended to mull it over. "A three-way?" Nick paled at the thought.

"No. No fucking way, Smythe, am I letting you get your hands on Jeff."

"Please, Nicky, can we just try it?"

"Jeff!" Nick was in shock. His boyfriend wanted to get it on with him and the local whore? What was the world coming to? "Jeffy, think this through. What if you contract AIDS or something?"

"Duval, I don't have AIDS. I got tested last month," Sebastian retorted.

* * *

"Since when do you get tested?" Kurt interrupted.

"Even though I do sleep around, it doesn't mean I should be infecting everyone else," Sebastian replied.

"At least you're using your common sense."

* * *

"Whatever you have or don't have, I don't want you near Jeff," Nick snapped.

"You don't own me, Nick!" Jeff burst out, surprising both Nick and Sebastian. Jeff was usually so well-reserved. "I can handle it. Just give it a chance, please." Nick sighed and took Jeff's hand.

"Okay, fine. We'll take a chance, but that means a certain someone wears a rubber," he said, glaring at Sebastian.

"Fine with me," Sebastian agreed.

* * *

"You are such a…I can't even think of a word for what you are," Kurt said. Sebastian smirked and continued.

* * *

Once in room 36, Jeff pulled off his blazer excitedly. Nick took his off too, but not as enthusiastically. Sebastian dropped his pants; Jeff looked on in awe.

"Shit, the other guys were right. You're huge, Seb," he marveled.

"Damn straight. You want to go first?" he asked, grinning. Jeff looked over at Nick, who nodded. He bent down in front of Sebastian and began to suck his dick. Sebastian groaned, running his fingers through Jeff's hair. A nude Nick approached them carefully and stood behind Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist.

"Nick, you want to fuck me?" Sebastian panted.

"I guess," Nick muttered, spitting into his hand and rubbing his cock. He pressed himself up against Sebastian, inserting his cock into the taller boy's ass.

"Oh my God, best night ever," Sebastian whispered to himself, jotting down Nick and Jeff in his mental list.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm sitting here listening to you go on about having Jeff suck your dick and Nick fucking you," Kurt grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yep, and then they switched places. I got almost all the action that night. Eventually, they ignored me and started seriously getting it on Nick's bed, so I saved Niff's sex life that night."

"You're disgusting," Kurt said.

"I know, but I'm awesome."


	6. 5: Sam

"Okay, Smythe, who did you bed next?" Kurt sighed after getting up to get a cup of coffee. "Wait, don't tell me. It was Chandler, right?"

"No, he's after this next one," Sebastian replied. "It's your other blond buddy."

"Oh God—not Sam?!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Sam whined; he was a little tipsy. Sebastian dragged the blond by the arm down the back hallway at Scandals. "I wanna lie down."

"Quiet, Evans," Sebastian ordered. He opened one of the backrooms and pulled Sam in.

* * *

"Question: What was Sam doing at Scandals?" Kurt asked.

"Hell if I know."

* * *

"Drop your pants," Sebastian purred seductively. Sam groaned and pulled down his jeans before flopping backwards onto the bed. The brunet proceeded to pull Sam's Superman boxers off with his teeth.

"Mmmm," Sam moaned. What Sebastian found was a very rigid penis with blond pubic hair sticking out around it.

"Ready, Evans?" He received another moan in response. Sebastian ensued to wrap his lips around Sam's cock and started to suck.

"Ohhh, God, yes," Sam sighed. "Quinn…"

* * *

"He seriously said _Quinn_?" Kurt exclaimed, putting a hand to his mouth to stifle his giggles.

"Yep," Sebastian shrugged. "They do it?"

"How should I know? I'm not in charge of everyone else's sex lives."

* * *

"Evans, I'm not your baby-mama girlfriend," Sebastian said once he had pulled away from Sam's cock. Sam stretched his arms out and whined. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to the blond boy, who yanked him down and cuddled up to him.

"Mmm," he moaned. "Your hair smells nice." Sebastian tried to pry himself away but Sam was stronger than him. He sighed and lay there until Sam woke up the next morning.

"What the hell happened last night?" The blond groaned, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian had actually curled up next to him. Sam looked over and paled at the sight of the softly snoring brunet. "Oh shit."

* * *

"Aw, Sebastian, you're like a dog," Kurt teased, earning him a scowl from the taller boy.

"Well, Hummel, you know your brother?"

"Stepbrother."

"Whatever. Did you know he has weird puffy pyramid nipples?" Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock.

"YOU DIDN'T?!"


	7. 6: Finn

"YOU DIDN'T?!"

"I did. And it was probably the most satisfying of all my conquests," Sebastian smirked. He put a hand to his head for Kurt had smacked him.

"You filthy whore," Kurt spat. "Finn's naïve; he'll believe anything you tell him."

Sebastian glared at Kurt, still holding the spot Kurt had hit him. "I'm sure you'll like hearing this then."

* * *

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Finn asked. Sebastian just walked into the choir room, a smirk evident on his face. "Rachel's gonna freak when she sees you."

"Hudson, don't you get it? I got rid of her for the time being. That girl cannot resist the prospect of meeting Barbra Streisand…or the Jewish girl from Crawford County I paid."

"Um, ok." Finn looked a little nervous from Sebastian's presence.

"Now I've been hearing things about you two and that she's not putting out. Am I right?" Finn blushed and looked at the floor. "I thought so." Sebastian proceeded to slide one hand up Finn's shirt. The tall boy stiffened at the contact and swallowed.

"I don't…" he started to say, but Sebastian shushed him.

"Shh," he whispered, running his finger down Finn's chest. "Don't speak, just be silent. Can you do that for me?" Finn nodded, biting his lip. "Just remember, Hudson, if you tell anyone about this, I have dirt on you."

"What-what kind of dirt?" Finn whispered.

"Just some Polaroids of you and one Santana Lopez having sex in a sleazy motel room…"

"She knows about that," Finn mumbled.

"But does she know that this happened last summer when you two were supposedly still together?" Finn turned a new shade of red and Sebastian smirked.

* * *

"I hate you so much right now," Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"And yet so much potential for hate sex," Sebastian joked, earning a bitchy glare from Kurt.

* * *

"I also heard about your little problem, Hudson," Sebastian whispered. "It was something about premature ejaculation and a mailman that was hit by your car." Finn was beet red at this point and was mumbling something under his breath. "If you assault me, you know you're the one going to jail, right? I'm still only seventeen. See?" Sebastian flashed his ID: January 14, 1995.

"So how do you want to do this?" Sebastian asked. "It's going to happen whether you like it or not. I paid the Crawford girl twenty bucks to keep your girl occupied for half an hour and it's already been ten minutes. I think we'll start with these jeans…"

* * *

"I don't want to hear it!" Kurt covered his ears. "I don't want to hear how you violated my stepbrother!"

"Keep your panties on, Hummel," Sebastian scoffed. "I only sucked him off and trust me; I didn't swallow."

"Do I even want to know what you did to the next person?"

"All that blond pixie did was talk about how pretty you are."

"Chandler?!"


	8. 7: Chandler

"Oh God, what did you do to Chandler?" Kurt demanded. "Sure, he may be annoying as hell, but he didn't need to be violated by your disease-ridden self!"

"I told you, Hummel. I'm clean," Sebastian snapped. Kurt scoffed and sat back, folding his arms.

* * *

"Hey, hot stuff," Sebastian said, seeing the tall, lanky blond boy at Scandals. The boy looked over, his face scarlet, and motioned to himself. Sebastian nodded. "Yes, I'm talking about you. Come on." Sebastian took the boy's shaking hand and led him out the back door into the alley.

"W-what are you d-doing?" the blond stammered as Sebastian unbuckled his jeans.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm making your night worthwhile," Sebastian chuckled, pulling the jeans down, revealing the boy's stiff penis. "Whoa, that's…that's pretty big for someone your size." The guy blanched.

"Don't you even want to know my name?" he asked.

"I don't care what your name is. Just shut up and take it."

"I-I'm Ch-Chandler," the boy stuttered as Sebastian's mouth ran over his cock. "I-I'm only h-here because the g-g-guy I r-really like is t-t-taken. His name's K-Kurt. He's so b-beautiful." Sebastian nearly choked, pulling out.

"Are you serious? Kurt Hummel?"

* * *

"Nice to know I was wanted," Kurt mumbled. "Out of pureness," he added as Sebastian opened his mouth to say something that was probably snarky.

* * *

"You know him?" Chandler looked curiously at Sebastian. The brunet scowled and leaned back against the brick wall.

"Yeah, that little gay-face has what I want," he grumbled. "I want his Hobbit boyfriend."

"Y-you know, you r-remind m-me a little b-b-bit of K-Kurt," Chandler stumbled through his words. Sebastian looked at him, eyes wide.

"I do not have a fucking gay-face nor do I sound like Betty White," Sebastian grumbled, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Gee, what nice words to come from a supposedly reformed guy," Kurt mumbled.

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" Sebastian asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Honestly, no. I don't want to hear how you defiled Chandler's poor self," Kurt shot back. "And furthermore, I really don't want to hear who else you fucked. You could've gone and fooled around with every show choir in Ohio and I still wouldn't give a shit."

"What about Louis?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"The one Warbler who hated you so much he tried to kill you? You fooled with him? This I gotta hear."


	9. 8: Louis

"What do you want, Smythe?" Louis asked; he was lounging in the rehearsal room, his eyes closed and his hands folded on his chest.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sebastian looked a little unnerved.

"Because your cologne stinks up the whole room." Louis sat up and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the brunet. "I'm the only one here. Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Sebastian said smoothly, sitting down next to Louis, who scooted away.

"Look, Smythe, I have nothing to say to you, okay?"

"What about the time you tried to kill me?"

"What, last week? You were being your typical dick self and said I have a squeaky voice, which, for the record, I do not, so I may have poisoned your Courvoisier, sue me."

"I intend to," Sebastian muttered.

"Good luck proving it," Louis scoffed, pretending to examine his nails. "Okay, enough gallivanting around. I'll ask once more. What do you want?"

"What? Are you British or something?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"No, just crazy is all," he smirked. "What are you looking to gain here, Sebastian?"

"You," Sebastian whispered, pressing Louis back against the couch. Louis turned red and bit his lip.

"What-what are you d-doing?" he stammered, blinking rapidly. Sebastian bent down in front of him and unbuckled his pants. "S-Sebastian, w-what the f-fuck?"

"Shh. You'll scare it away." Sebastian rubbed Louis' penis; the boy shuddered at the touch.

"Please don't t-touch me," Louis whispered, swallowing hard.

"Louis, you know you want all of this," Sebastian purred, licking his lips.

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me. You practically raped him," Kurt snorted.

"He didn't say no," Sebastian shrugged.

"He told you not to touch him. Isn't that enough?"

* * *

"Seb, please take your hands off of me," Louis moaned. Sebastian didn't answer; he only began to suck Louis' dick. "Please." He squeaked once the brunet got rougher, using his teeth.

"You like this, Herlihy?" Sebastian managed to say while he sucked him off.

"Get off!" Louis snapped, shoving Sebastian backwards. "Goddamn it," he muttered, running his hands over his face.

"You liked it," Sebastian sneered, only to see lights flashing around him as Louis had just punched him in the face. "What the fuck, you little shit?!"

"Fuck you, Smythe. Just go fuck a garbage disposal!" Louis ran out of the room.

* * *

"You deserved that," Kurt commented.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Hummel."


	10. 9: Thad

"I have to ask, although I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, how did you become Head Warbler?"

"There's actually a pretty funny story about that," Sebastian said.

* * *

"So today, we are nominating the new heads of the council," Thad announced. "I promise there will be no gavel abuse since Wes has graduated and he took that damn thing with him. Niff, stop making out and pay attention!" Louis sighed loudly and went to pull them apart.

"What the hell?" Nick whined.

"If either of you idiots wants to be on the council, I suggest you focus," Louis said. "If I may?" Thad nodded. "I would like to nominate myself for potential council member as, unlike certain members of this group," he glanced at Nick and Jeff, "I have good ideas."

Jeff snorted. "Yeah, like "_Raise Your Glass_" was a good idea."

"That was Blaine, damn it!" Louis huffed. "Now that he's gone, we can finally share the spotlight."

* * *

"Just as I remember them, bickering over every single thing," Kurt mused.

"Yeah, they still acted that way by the time I left," Sebastian remarked.

* * *

"I nominate Jeff," Nick called.

"I nominate Nick," Jeff added.

"And I nominate neither of them," Louis called in a fake voice. The two turned to glare at the brunet, who smiled innocently.

"You know, in honor of our latest addition to the Warblers who, for the record, led his last school's Glee club to Regionals, we should let him be a big part," Quint put in.

"Thank you, Ginger boy," Sebastian replied, looking at Quint with a smug smile.

"My name's Quint," Quint said, putting a hand to his hair.

"Like I care. Now, everybody, if we are going to face the McKinley Glee club, we need a powerful lead…you know I'm talking about me, right?"

"Sebastian, will you co-anchor this crazy ship with me?" Thad asked, off to the side.

"It'd be my pleasure," Sebastian agreed.

* * *

"And…it's gonna go completely downhill from here," Kurt interjected.

"Do you want me to smack you for not shutting up?"

"You lay a finger on me, I will cut you," Kurt shot back.

"I'm so scared," Sebastian scoffed.

* * *

"Hey, Harwood," Sebastian whispered after rehearsal.

"Yeah, Seb?" Thad looked up curiously, only to find himself being pulled upstairs and into Sebastian's dorm. "Sebastian, I have a girlfriend."

"Give up your spot on the council and your girlfriend will never know about this," Sebastian smirked, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of the blushing Warbler. "Take off your blazer."

"What? No," Thad protested. "Sebastian, you can't always get your way through blackmail." Sebastian stood up and pushed the boy onto the bed.

"I'm only going to say it once more. Take off your blazer." Thad swallowed and complied. He shrugged out of the blazer and pulled his undershirt off. Sebastian removed his clothes and dropped them on the floor before moving forward and pinning Thad's wrists above his head. "Ready?"

Thad bit his lip and moaned quietly, feeling Sebastian's erection against his own.

"I knew it. You're hot for all of this," Sebastian whispered, licking his lips.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised you used your filthy slut ways to get what you want?"

"Hummel, you and I have spent enough time around each other that you should know how I work."

"And where did my life go…?"

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm really not comfortable with this," Thad whispered, biting his lip.

"Either you do what I say or Cindy's gonna be seeing some very incriminating photos," Sebastian warned. Thad's eyes widened at his girlfriend's name and opened his mouth to ask Sebastian how he knew that, but the brunet got there first. "You kept going on and on about your date last week. Now shut up and suck."

* * *

"I don't want to know what else you did to poor Thad. How many more people are there on your stupid list?"

"Just three…"

"Those three poor souls, why would they agree to have sex with you?"

"Well, Hummel, one of them was actually the one who started it and another was too drugged out to do anything about it."

"Did you…?"

"No, I didn't, actually. He was already high."

"I have a bad feeling about who it is, but who was the one who started it?"


	11. 10: Hunter

"Who's the new guy?" Louis whispered to Quint. A tall boy with dark blond hair sauntered past them.

"I don't know, man. All I know is that he came from a military school where he took the Glee club to Regionals," Quint replied.

"Hey, Seb, new kid," Louis said to a passing Sebastian. "You gonna make him your new conquest? I mean, you fucked almost every guy at this school, except me and Quint."

"Herlihy, shut the fuck up," Sebastian snapped. "You're a fucking tease and Carpenter has a tiny dick."

"Gee, fuck you too, Sebastian," Quint retorted. Sebastian rolled his eyes and shoved Quint out of the way on his way into the rehearsal room. "Prick."

Sebastian flopped down on the couch and pulled out his iPhone before a cough interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the new kid standing in front of him.

"I'm closed for the day," he said monotonously, looking back down. "Go get your homo fix somewhere else."

"Are you Sebastian Smythe?" the boy asked. Sebastian sighed and raised his eyes.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He smiled cockily.

"My name is Hunter Clarington and I've been sent here to make sure your Glee club gets to Nationals, which means I'm your new captain," the boy said. Sebastian scoffed and stood up menacingly, despite being a few inches shorter than Hunter.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm the captain around here and no boot camp loser is going to knock me off. So why don't you go scrub a toilet or something?" Sebastian sneered before sauntering out of the room.

Hunter grabbed Sebastian's blazer with one hand and dragged him backwards. "Listen, Smythe, you're going to do what I say or I'll have to punish you."

"Punish me? You are going to punish me? With what?" Sebastian challenged. Hunter released him and went to shut the doors. Sebastian found himself on the floor, holding his cheek within the next ten seconds.

* * *

"About time you got put in your place," Kurt said. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the brunet, who was smirking.

* * *

"Y-you can't hit me!" Sebastian snapped, moving to get up but he only found himself lying on the floor as Hunter kicked him in the stomach. "What the fuck?" he groaned, rolling onto his back.

"Now you hear me good, Sebastian, you don't fuck with me or you'll regret it, understood?" Sebastian simply groaned and clutched his stomach. Hunter grabbed Sebastian's blazer and yanked him up. "I said, understood?"

"Yes," Sebastian moaned, still holding his stomach.

"Now, strip and bend over," Hunter ordered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and coughed.

* * *

"Seriously?" Kurt was surprised.

"Hummel, would I lie about a guy who hit me and then told me to strip?"

"Fair point."

* * *

"You're going to fuck me? Excuse me, but I'm a top," he said, loosening his tie and removing his blazer. Hunter dropped his pants and pushed Sebastian's naked body over a nearby desk.

"Shut up and take it like the whore you are," Hunter snarled, spitting into his hand and rubbing his erection before forcing himself into the shorter boy.

"Holy fuck…!" Sebastian squeaked. "Dude, you feel huge. Can I touch it?"

Hunter seemed to mull this over before replying. "Fine, but you can't touch anything else." Sebastian reached back and stroked Hunter's cock.

"Mmm, can I suck it?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian agreed and grinned.

* * *

"He eventually came, pulled out, and then forced me to suck his dick," Sebastian continued. Kurt sat next to him, looking annoyed if not a little curious.

"Okay…, well, did the poor soul that you fucked next look homeless and have long red hair?"

"You're a mind reader, ain't you, Kurt?"


	12. 11 Brett

_**A/N**_: You know, I'd like to thank you guys. I never expected this to get over 12,000 views and (currently) 55 followers.

* * *

Sebastian was wandering around Lima aimlessly. He was drunk and looking for a good time, but found nothing. Stumbling into a park, he fell onto a bench and saw billowing smoke coming from next to him.

"'Sup, bro?" A breathy voice asked. "Want some?" He extended his marijuana cigarette. Sebastian shrugged and took it, inhaling deeply.

"Damn, that feels great," he muttered. "You got a place to stay tonight?"

"No, man, my 'rents kicked me out," the guy said, running a hand through his unkempt red hair. Sebastian smirked and slung an arm on the guy's shoulders.

"Come with me. I'll give you a warm place to stay," he purred.

* * *

"You are just soulless, Sebastian Smythe."

"What? Because I offer a drug user a place to stay after he's kicked out?"

"No, because it's obvious what you're going to do with him."

* * *

"Nice place, dude," the guy said dryly, walking around Sebastian's dorm. "But there's only one bed."

"There's this amazing thing that people usually wait until college to do: experimenting." Sebastian tried to hide his drunken excitement. The guy looked up and put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "What?"

"I'm not gay, but this is as close to anyone I'm getting anytime soon," he said before pushing the tall brunet onto the bed and tugging off his blazer.

"Shit, you move fast, stoner boy," Sebastian muttered as his pants were being undone. "Ahh," he moaned, putting a hand on the guy's neck and pulling him deeper into his cock.

* * *

"Well, you didn't force him, but still…"

* * *

Sebastian tried to sit up but the redhead straddled his chest and pulled off his own shirt. Sebastian wriggled an arm out and traced the muscles on the boy's chest.

* * *

"Okay, Seb, I think I've going to ask you to stop before you get into the graphic details."

"Fine. In short, he made me his bitch."

"Lovely. Now, who else suffered at your hands?"

"More like me suffered at their hands. I believe you know Jesse St. James?"

* * *

_**A/N2**_: I admit this was short, but the next one will get into detail.


End file.
